We are Pandora Family! RETURNS!
by Margetts
Summary: HIATUS
1. Second Alyss

Pandora Family

I love you..you love me..we are PANDORA FAMILY

Fict with a bunch of idiot people inside. Much of unpleasable pairing..

Warning: Idiotisme, OOC, abalism, cupu, lemon, freak, unpleasable pairing.

Putih. Warna itu mendominasi Pandora Mansion. Ya. Karena sebentar lagi Oz Vessalius akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

~Ruang Mempelai Pria~

"Hei, Gilbert! Tolong betulkan dasi Oz." Kata Elliot yang tengah menyisir rambut Oz. "Adu..duh..Elliot,pelan-pelan saja menyisirnya.." Oz mengeluh karena Elliot menyisir rambutnya terlalu kasar. Elliot tidak mendengarkan keluhan Oz dan tetap menyisir dengan kasar.

Oz melirik Gilbert yang sedang membetulkan letak dasi hitam di lehernya.

"Hei,Gil. Kapan kau akan menikah juga?"

Pertanyaan Oz membuat Gilbert kaget. Gilbert berfikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan itu.

"Haha..iya! Sudah umur segitu belum menikah..memalukan!" Elliot nimbrung pembicaraan. Dan kali ini pernyataan Elliot benar-benar membuat Gil kesal.

"Bodoh! Kau sendiri juga belum menikah.." Gilbert membalas dengan sewot. Ia tidak terima dikatai 'perjaka tua' oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Kau yang bodoh..Otak keritingmu itu nggak mikir,ya?Aku masih pelajar!" Elliot tidak kalah sewot. Urat kepalanya pun mulai menonjol.

"Sudah..sudah!" Reo mencoba melerai kedua saudaranya. Saat-saat seperti ini memang Reo-lah yang selalu bertindak sebagai penengah.

Gilbert dan Elliot diam sejenak. Namun dendam masih bertumpuk dalam batin masing-masing –alah lebay-

"Cih..mudah-mudahan kau menikah dengan Reo!" Ucap Gil kesal.

"APPPAAAA! Aku bukan GAY!" Elliot berteriak keras sementara Oz menjadi korban hujan lokal dadakan.

Plaaakkk!

"Elliot, tidak sopan kalau berteriak keras-keras di depan Gilbert dan Oz. Muka Oz jadi basah,kan?" Kata Reo sambil mengelap muka Oz dengan sapu tangannya.

Reo berkata dengan tenangnya sementara Elliot memegangi kepalanya yang benjol 3 tingkat karena dipukul oleh Reo.

"Heh, memangnya kau tidak merasa malu dikatai Gilbert seperti itu? Lagipula aku masih normal!" Elliot ngomel-ngomel dengan semangat sampai bibirnya maju 2 senti.

"Hm..menurutku tidak buruk juga" Kata Reo.

TRAAANGG!

Elliot sudah muak berada di tengah-tengah Gilbert dan Reo. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk merilekskan urat syarafnya.

"Aku pergi.."

Elliot melangkah lunglai dari ruang pengantin pria. Oz dan Reo sweatdrop sementara Gilbert hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

~Ruang Pengantin Wanita~

"Hmm..kalau kuperhatikan mengapa gaun pernikahan itu selalu berwarna putih,ya?" Lotti membuka pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kalau bukan gaun putih, Lotti mau gaun yang seperti apa?" Alyss menjawab pertanyaan Lotti sambil menata rambut Echo, sang pengantin wanita.

"Hahaha..kalau aku, mmm..aku ingin gaun hitam lengan panjang dengan renda di ujungnya, lalu aku ingin kerudung penutup kepala warna merah darah dengan mawar diatasnya. Ah, aku juga ingin kuku yang di cat dengan darah asli. Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Terkesan glamour gimanaaaa gitu." Lotti menjawab dengan semangat. Gadis ini memang identik sekali dengan warna hitam dan merah. Seleranya dalam berpakaian memang low-class.

'Glamour pale lu' Sharon membatin dalam hati.

"Lotti, putih melambangkan kesucian, seperti pernikahan. Dengan menikah, 2 cinta yang suci akan bersatu untuk selamanya..berlayar bersama di bahtera rumah tangga,dan saling membantu dikala ombak menerjang." Kata Sharon.

"Sharon ngomong apa, sih..nggak ngerti tau! Ini nih..akibat kebanyakan baca novel cinta." Lotti menggerutu kesal. Sulit bagi Lotti untuk memahami Sharon yang puitis.

"Bisanya kau bilang begitu. Lagipula..kau tidak tahu apa arti cinta,kan? Pantas saja sampai sekarang tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu." Sharon menyindir Lotti.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Cinta itu..Cerita Indah Namun Tanpa Arti. Mengerti, nona? Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin menikah!"

Tweeew..Alyss dan Sharon sweatdrop.  
'Sudah nyolot, curhat pula..' Batin mereka.

"Daripada kita terus berdebat seperti ini,lebih baik kau konsentrasi merangkai buket bunganya saja." Sharon mencoba tetap rileks meskipun tangannya sudah kebelet ingin mengeluarkan harisennya.

Suasana pun kembali tenang..dan..

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan mempelai wanita tiba-tiba didobrak oleh seseorang. Sharon kaget sehingga lipstik yang ia oleskan ke bibir Echo melenceng dan mencoret pipi Echo.

"ADAAAAA!" Lotti dan Sharon berteriak kaget dan kesal. Sementara Alyss tetap stay cool dan tersenyum sambil berkata "Halo Eida, pagi yang indah, ya?".

Ada hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia datang dengan wajah yang basah entah karena apa dan muka yang memerah.

"Malah senyam-senyum lagi! Kaget Tau!" Lotti menggerutu kesal.

"Ano..gomen minna-san.."Kata Ada. Sharon memperhatikan wajah Ada yang memerah dan basah.

"Kenapa wajahmu basah dan merah begitu?" Tanya Sharon. Penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan kau bertemu Elliot dan jadi korban hujan lokal dadakan,ya?" Tebak Lotti dengan penuh keyakinan.

Karena merasa tebakan Lotti benar, Ada pun berlari malu ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Hyaaaaa~" Teriak Ada malu. Lotti sweatdrop sementara Alyss hanya berkata "fufufu".

"Aura gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta indah sekali.."Kata Sharon sambil mengelap lipstik yang tercoreng di wajah Echo.

'Ha-h..Apapun terlihat indah dimata gadis ini..' Gumam Lotti yang tidak mengerti dengan pribadi Sharon.

Suasana pun kembali hening.

"Alyss, katanya kau punya adik kembar,ya?" Kata Sharon sambil mengoleskan blush-on pink ke wajah Echo.

"Oh..itu. Ya,aku memang mempunyainya. Saat ini dia sedang kuliah kedokteran di luar negeri." Jawab Alyss.  
"Kau tahu, aku iri dengan mereka berdua. Mentang-mentang kembar kalian selalu bermain bersama. Ya sudah karena tidak ada teman bermain, Vincent pun jadi.." Gerutu Lotti sang Putri yang terbuang (?). Yah..Glen dan Lacie juga tidak terlalu menaruh harapan pada Lotti,sih. Lagipula dari ketiga anak yang dimiliki Glen dan Lacie, Lotti yang paling tidak mirip.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Permisi, ada pesan untuk Putri Alyss Baskerville." Panggil orang di seberang pintu.

"Ya, sebentar.." Alyss beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera membuka pintu.

"Halo nona.." Pria itu menyapa Alyss dengan senyum jahil.

"Jack! Kukira siapa!" Kata Alyss sambil mencubit manja lengan Jack. Jack tertawa geli melihat ekspresi istrinya yang sedang jengkel, namun terlihat sangat manis dimata Jack. "Hahaha..tidak sepantasnya Putri kerajaan Pandora bertindak begitu,kan?"

"Jack, dekatkan telingamu sebentar" Perintah Alyss. Jack mendekatkan telinganya. Lalu Alyss membisikkan sesuatu. Jack tersenyum tipis tanda ia mengerti apa yang Alyss maksud.

"Hahaha..Baiklah..baiklah..As you wish, my lady! Ngomong-ngomong, Alyss, ini ada surat untukmu. Sepintas kubaca alamatnya, surat itu dikirim dari Perancis." Kata Jack sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat dengan perangko bergambar kelinci. Alyss langsung tahu siapa pengirim surat itu. Ia pun mulai membuka amplop suratnya.

"Kau hebat sekali,ya, bisa punya teman dari negara lain..hahaha aku bangga,lho" Ucap Jack.

"Hiiih, ini bukan temanku. Ini adik iparmu tahu!" Kata Alyss jengkel. Ia mulai kesal dengan ke-lemotan suaminya ini.

"Oh—haha aku lupa kalau dia sedang kuliah di Perancis..duuuh.." Jack menepuk dahinya. Ia pun segera melangkah kembali ke ruang pengantin pria.

Alyss membuka lipatan suratnya. Ia mulai membaca lembar demi lembar surat itu.

_Paris,12 Maret 1889_

_Bonjour, Alyss.._

_Aku baik-baik saja di Prancis. Kuharap kakak masih normal karena aku tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja dengan si kepang bodoh itu..hmm._

'Kepang bodoh? Yah..kurasa ada benarnya juga' Gumam Alyss. Untunglah Jack tidak ikut membaca surat terkutuk dari Prancis itu.

_Alyss, aku mengirimkan surat ini hanya untuk memberitahukan kalau liburanku telah dimulai. Aku akan tiba di Leveirru Harbour seminggu setelah pernikahan Echo dan Oz._

_Your beloved sister,  
Alice Baskerville._

_Nb: Ingat, tidak ada daging, tidak ada oleh-oleh! Titip salam buat Sis Lotti, Daddy Glen dan Mommy Lacie._

_No need to replay.. J'taime sis!_

Alyss menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau akhir-akhirnya pasti akan seperti ini. 'Dasar maniak daging! Jangan sampai pasiennya jadi korban ketika ia jadi dokter nanti..' batin Alyss.

"Dari siapa, Alyss?" Tanya Lotti dan Sharon bersamaan.

"Panjang umur. Adikku akan berkunjung kesini seminggu lagi." Jawab Alyss sambil memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya.

"Ta—raaaa Sudah selesai! Pelayan Nightray berubah menjadi angsa putih yang cantik!" Pekik Sharon girang. Echo bercermin. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh gaun berwarna putih penuh dengan renda, dengan pita besar di belakangnya. Make-up nya yang natural semakin mempertegas kecantikan Echo. Rambutnya ditata mirip model rambut favorit Putri Miranda Barma (Sejak kapan Echo punya rambut panjang?). Echo mengibaskan gaunnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Aaah..mirip sekali angsa putih yang sedang mengibaskan sayapnya..sungguh cantik" Ucap Sharon berbinar-binar. 'Haduuh..kumat lagi, dia..' gumam Alyss dalam hati.

"Sip! Ayo kita berangkat ke gereja!" Sahut Lotti girang.

Krriiieeeet...pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan. Seorang gadis remaja keluar dari dalam sambil mengelap mukanya yang basah dengan sapu tangannya.

"E—h! Echo, Sharon dan Lotti sudah duluan? Jadi aku ditinggal,nih! Duh..make-up ku kehapus gara-gara Eliot tadi.." Ucap Ada cemas. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas meja make-up. Sudah jam 9.45 dan pernikahan akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk make-up!" Ada mengambil tasnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ah! Untuk berjaga-jaga lebih baik kubawa ini saja!" Kata Ada sambil memasukkan 1 handuk dan sehelai kain terpal ke tasnya untuk mengantisipasi adanya hujan lokal susulan (?).

Ketika ia akan membuka gagang pintu, tiba-tiba Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang pengantin wanita. Ada segera membuka pintu itu dan..

"Jack, 15 menit lagi pernikahan akan dimulai..sebaiknya kau lebih ce.."Perkataan Elliot terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa orang yang membukakan pintu.

"Vessalius?"  
"E..Elliot?"

"Eh, iya..Ada masih di kamar,kan?" Tanya Lotti.  
"Duh, kenapa aku sampai lupa,ya..sebaiknya aku kesana untuk menjemput Ada dulu." Ketika Sharon melangkah kembali ke Ruang pengantin wanita, Alyss menarik gaun Sharon untuk mencegahnya.

"Alyss?"

"Tidak perlu,Sharon..aku sudah memesan seorang pangeran untuk menjemputnya." Ucap Alyss sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Sharon mengerti apa yang dimaksud Alyss. "Diam-diam kau sama jahilnya dengan Jack, ya?" sindir Sharon. Alyss dan Sharon akhirnya tertawa geli. "Kalian menertawakan apa,sih?" Tanya Lotti yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apa yang Sharon dan Alyss tertawakan. "Tidak ada apa-apa.." Sahut Alyss dan Sharon bersamaan.

Back to Ada and Elliot.

"Vessalius?"

"Elliot?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Lalu..

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" Bentak Elliot sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Ada. Sementara Ada membuka terpalnya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Kali ini ia selamat.

"Jack, dimana kau?" Kata Elliot sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada kebingungan karena Elliot mencari-cari sosok yang memang dari tadi tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Jack? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Ada sambil memasukkan kembali terpalnya ke dalam tas.  
"Jack bilang 'jemput aku di kamar pengantin wanita jam 09:45'. Seharusnya dia ada di sini! Merepotkan saja!" Ucap Elliot sambil mencari Jack di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jack tidak ada disini, Elliot." Kata Ada.  
"APAAAA! Awas kau,kepang bodoh!" Teriak Elliot kesal sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan. Ketika ia baru mau melangkahkan kaki, ia teringat kalau Ada masih tertinggal di Mansion. Ia khawatir Ada tersesat ketika menuju gereja. 'Huh, dimana-mana wanita memang merepotkan..biar saja dia tersesat. Tanggung sendiri..'. Namun. Ini mengingatkankepada Elliot tentang perkataan Reo sewaktu ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke Ada di Latowidge.'_Sekali lagi kau bersikap jahat kepada Ada maupun wanita yang lainnya,tangan ini tidak segan-segan untuk memukulmu lho, Elliot.'_

'Sebenarnya aku malas sekali menolong wanita..apalagi si Vessalius ini..tapi..' Ia langsung merinding mengingat momen-momen dimana kepalanya selalu benjol karena dipukul Reo. Akhirnya mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Elliot menarik tangan Ada lalu bergegas menuju gereja. "Elliot, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Ada. "Tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian,kan?" Jawab Elliot.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di gereja tepat waktu. Kedua pengantin sudah ada di atas Altar. Hal pertama yang Elliot lakukan adalah mencari di mana Jack. Sementara Ada langsung bergabung tempat duduk bersama Sharon dan Lotti.

'Found you,Jack!' Batin Elliot kesal. Ia pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jack. "Halo Elliot! Apa ka..UGGYAAAAA!" Jack berteriak kesakitan. Ternyata Elliot menginjak kepang Jack yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai. "Tuan Jack, dimohon untuk diam" Tegur Pak Pendeta. "Ba..baik pak pendeta.." Kata Jack sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya. Ia pun langsung melemparkan deathglare-nya ke Elliot yang juga sedang memberikan deathglare-nya ke Jack. "Apa maumu Elly?" Bisik Jack kesal. "Bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau bilang 'jemput aku di kamar pengantin wanita jam 09:45' tapi yang kutemukan malah si kucing-holic itu!" bentak Elliot. PLAAAKK! Dan sebuah pukulan brutal mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Elliot "Diamlah Elly!"Kata Reo dengan emotion-less. Elliot langsung 'kicep' melihat sosok yang sangat ditakutinya itu. Sementara Jack tersenyum kecut sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Alyss.

Kedua pengantin kini sudah berada di atas Altar.

"Oz Vessaliuz, apakah kau bersedia untuk tetap mencintai gadis ini dikala, sedih, sakit, susah, miskin, jauh untuk selamanya?" Tanya pendeta.

"Aku bersedia" Jawab Oz.

"Echo Nightray, kau bersedia untuk tetap mencintai pria ini dikala, sedih, sakit, susah, miskin, jauh untuk selamanya?"

"Ho-oh" Jawab Echo dengan tidak resmi. Para undangan pun menahan tawa. Kalau tertawa terbahak-bahak disaat seperti ini..jadi tidak sakral lagi,kan?

"Nona, jawablah 'Aku bersedia' kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk mencintai pria ini atau 'Aku tidak bersedia' kalau kau merasa keberatan untuk mencintai pria ini. Itu yang benar." Jelas Pendeta.

"Aku bersedia!" Echo menjawab dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, untuk mengukuhkan janji kalian, silahkan berciuman." TRAANNNGG! Ciuman? Oh no..

"Duh, jangan didepan orang, dong.." Lirih Oz sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa..lagipula ini di pesta pernikahan kalian,kan?" Ujar Pendeta itu. Rupanya kedua sejoli ini masih canggung.

"Hoi! Ada apa dengan kalian! Sudahlah, lakukan saja! Kalau nggak, jadi garing nih!" Sahut Paman Oscar si biang mesum. Tamu yang lainnya tertawa melihat Paman Oscar. Akhirnya ke-sakralan yang dipertahankan goyah juga..

"Oz, bagaimana ini? Aku maluuu!" Kata Echo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana cara Oz dan Echo agar mereka bisa tenang melewati 'ritual' terpenting di upacara pernikahan?

"Lihat! Paman Oscar nggak pake kutang!" Teriak Oz. Serentak semua perhatian tertuju ke Paman Oscar.

Cup!

Oz memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencium Echo tanpa dilihat orang. Akhirnya mereka sah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Hei, Oz berbohong! Aku pakai tahu! Mau lihat?" Bela paman Oscar. Yang lainnya malah jadi jijik dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali ke Oz dan Echo.  
"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kalian sah menjadi suami dan istri. Berbahagialah!" Ucap sang Pendeta dengan semangat. Oz dan Echo tersenyum lega.

"Tunggu! Mereka kan belum berciuman?"Protes Paman Oscar.  
"Udah! weeeeeekk!" Sahut Oz dan Echo bersamaan sambil menjulurkan lidah mereka.  
"Huuu! Curang kalian,yaaa! Kami belum lihat!" Teriak seluruh undangan.  
Alhasil Oz dan Echo dilempari sepatu hak, selop, sanggul (?). Oz dan Echo hanya tertawa geli. Tiba-tiba seuntai kalung mutiara mendarat di kepala Oz. "Wah! Sampai ada yang melemparkan ini ke kita! Ayo Echo! Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini!" Ajak Oz. "Sebentar Oz!" Echo berkata sambil melemparkan buket bunganya ke atas. Refleks semua tamu wanita yang masih menjomblo berebut untuk mendapat buket bunga itu. Sementara Lotti tidak ikut berebut. Ia sedang tertidur pulas karena bosan terlalu lama menunggu upacara pernikahan dimulai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lotti tersadar dari tidurnya. Ketika ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, sebuah benda jatuh di wajahnya. Ya! Buket bunga milik Echo. "Hm? Apaan,nih?" Lirih Lotti. "Lotti! Lotti! Selamat,ya!" Sahut semua wanita di gereja. "Ngomong apa,sih..aku tidak menge.." Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat benda apa yang tengah dipegang tangannya ini. "Huwaaaa! Aku tidak mau menikah! Seseorang tolong aku!" Rengek Lotti. PRAK! Sharon memukul Lotti dengan Harisennya. "Jaga kata-katamu, Lotti. Tidak menikah sama saja dengan hidup tanpa pakaian." Tegur Sharon. Lotti hanya diam.

"Hei, kemana pengantinnya?" Tanya seorang tamu.  
"Fufufufu..kita akan menghajarnya di Pandora Mansion, kan?" Kata Break sambil tersenyum licik. Seluruh anggota Pandora Family yang hadir disana mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Break. "HAHAHAHAHA! Pengantin baru harus diberi pelajaran! Sesuai adat Pandora Family!" Kata Glen diiringi dengan EviL Laugh seluruh anggota Pandora Family.

Kini Oz dan Echo hanya berdua di kamar pengantin. Singkatnya mereka sudah ngacir duluan ke Pandora Mansion.  
Oz dan Echo berlari menuju kamar pengantin. Sampailah mereka didepan pintu yang sudah dihiasi tirai dan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya."Hm, kalau tidak salah, kamar kita yang ini." Gumam Echo. "Tutup matamu, Echo. Ruangan ini adalah salah satu dari sekian hadiah pernikahan kita." Kata Oz. Echo segera menutup matanya sementara Oz membuka pintu perlahan. Hup! Ia menggendong Echo masuk ke dalam kamar barunya dengan bridal style. Oz mendudukkan Echo di pinggiran kasur. "Nah, buka matamu!" Perintah Oz. Perlahan Echo membuka matanya..dan yang terlihat olehnya adalah..

Sebuah kamar pengantin yang indah. Dengan dekorasi yang didominasi warna biru, karangan bunga yang terpasang di sudut-sudut kamar, Ranjang yang bertaburan kelopak bunga mawar, Lilin-lilin yang indah menghiasi sekeliling ruangan, Dan sebingkai besar foto Oz dan Echo saat pre-wedding.

"Oz, ini benar-benar indah..aku suka lilinnya..romantis sekali!"  
Echo membuka laci lemari kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menemukan cincin, kalung, kondom(?) dan jepitan rambut berwarna biru miliknya. Ia langsung teringat hari dimana ia mendapatkan jepitan rambut itu.

"Oz, kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ketika hari Bridget Day yang dulu itu? Ketika kau memberikan jepitan ini padaku?"  
Oz menggeleng.  
"Waktu itu, sebenarnya aku ingin bunuh diri, Oz."  
"Apa! Jadi kamu duduk di atas atap itu untuk bunuh diri? Kukira kau hanya sedang melamun sambil melihat festival Bridget Day dari atas!"  
"Ya..sampai kau datang. Makanya waktu itu aku menyuruhmu pergi. Tapi, kau malah mengajakku ikut Festival Bridget Day. Dan saat kau memberikan jepitan ini padaku, Tubuhku terasa ringan dan berdebar-debar..tapi, sejak saat itu semangatku untuk hidup, kembali lagi..seutuhnya. Kau seperti Pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkanku..terima kasih, Oz.." Kata Echo sambil menggenggam erat jepitan itu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sekarang, Pangeran berkuda putih ini milikmu..Pangeran berkuda putih ini akan selalu menjagamu, Putri bersayap biru.."

Ketika mereka akan memulai foreplay, tiba-tiba..

BRAK!  
Oz dan Echo langsung mengehentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka.  
Ternyata Elliot dan anggota Pandora Mansion lainnya yang mendobrak pintu.  
"Pengantin baru harus diberi pelajaran!" Bentak Paman Oscar disusul Evil Laugh dari seluruh anggota Pandora Family.  
"Seret mereka!" Perintah Glen dengan wajah sangarnya. Reo, Gilbert, Jack, dan Break menyeret Oz dan Echo menuju Aula di lantai dasar.

"Oz, jangan-jangan mereka akan melakukan 'itu' pada kita!" Bisik Echo khawatir.  
"Ahem..yang belum menikah dilarang nonton di acara ini, ya?" Kata Sharon kepada Gilbert, Lotti, Vincent, Ada, Elliot, Reo, dan Zwei yang belum menikah.  
"Ukh..kenapa peraturannya selalu seperti itu, sih?" Elliot protes.  
"Hahaha..kamugitu,ih.." Ucap Break gaje.  
Nah, mau tahu apa yang akan Oz dan Echo hadapi? Mereka akan mengikuti MOSTRI. Kalau disekolah, mirip dengan MOS. Ini tradisi yang sudah dilakukan sejak pernikahan buyutnya Glen dan Lacie. Sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah akan disuguhkan beragam permainan yang aneh bin sinting. Tujuan dilaksanakannya MOSTRI ini sebenarnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan antara suami dan istri yang baru menikah. Peserta yang berhasil mengikuti MOSTRI, akan diberi hadiah spesial. Dan laki-laki atau perempuan yang belum menikah tidak boleh ikut menonton karena dalam pelaksanaannya, banyak mengandung unsur asusila yang tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi anak dibawah umur +19/ belum menikah. Singkatan dari MOSTRI sendiri adalah Masa Orientasi Suami IsTRI.  
Akhirnya, peserta dan panitia MOSTRI sampai di Aula Pandora Mansion. Pintu dikunci rapat-rapat. Lalu...

**Begitulah, MOSTRI berlangsung dengan meriah. Author cuma bisa nulis acara MOSTRI-nya segini doang. Karena MOSTRI yang selanjutnya buat 100+ alias –sensor-**

**Diluar Aula Pandora Mansion.**

'Hei, Gil. Kapan kau akan menikah juga?'

Perkataan Oz selalu terngiang di benak pemuda ini. Ia tengah menghisap rokoknya sambil duduk di pinggiran menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Iris Gold-nya memantulkan sinar bulan. Semilir angin musim gugur melewati rambutnya yang ikal. Ya, Gilbert. Pemuda ini sedang merenungkan apa yang sahabatnya katakan tadi.

'Menikah..'Gilbert kembali menghisap rokoknya. Ia membayangkan kalau ia punya istri, dan anak-anaknya yang akan memanggil ayah. Jari Gilbert gemetaran ketika membayangkan hal-hal yang akan dilaluinya sesudah menikah nanti. Ia pun menyadari kalau mentalnya benar-benar belum siap.

'Lagi pula, siapa juga yang akan kunikahi nanti?' Batin Gilbert. 'Kalau Lotti, aku tidak suka dengan sifat tomboy-nya itu..Lalu Ada, dia memang manis dan cerdas..tapi aku tidak pantas untuk menikahi adik tuanku sendiri. Hmm.. Zwei? Argh..ini lagi..jangan ditanya.  
Satu-satunya wanita idaman Gilbert adalah Alyss. Namun, kini gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Dia telah hilang selama-lamanya dari hati Gilbert. Dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang mampu mengisi sosok Alyss yang menghilang dari hatinya itu.  
'Andai saja ada Alyss kedua di bumi ini..  
Tunggu! Alyss kedua?' Gilbert memutar otaknya untuk mencari suatu memori. Keberadaan Alyss yang kedua. Dan ingatannya pun tertuju ketika ia membantu Alyss untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya ke Pandora Mansion beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya dengan Jack. Ketika sedang mengangkat 3 buah kardus, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terjatuh. Gilbert memungutnya. Di foto itu terdapat Glen dan lacie, serta 2 gadis kecil dengan pakaian yang sama, wajah yang mirip, namun warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Ia langsung tahu gadis kecil berambut putih itu adalah Alyss..namun siapakah gadis berambut hitam ini?  
**'Pasti! Pasti itu kembarannya Alyss!' Mata Gilbert terperanjat. Iris Gold-nya mengecil. Kini ia menemukan secercah harapan untuk mengganti sosok Alyss yang ia rindukan. Ia pun segera berlari mencari gadis berambut putih itu. Beruntung acara MOSTRI sudah selesai. Semua sudah kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Gilbert menemukan Alyss yang tengah merajut Sweater yang baru setengah jadi.  
**

"**Alyss, malam-malam begini kau masih merajut?" Gilbert membuka pembicaraan dengan basa-basi. Ia takut Alyss curiga kalau Gilbert langsung menanyakan tentang saudara kembarnya itu.  
"Ya. Bagaimana,bagus tidak?" Tanya Alyss sambil tersenyum ke wajah Gilbert.  
"Kalau sudah jadi, pasti bagus. Sweater itu kau buatkan untuk siapa?" Tanya Gilbert. Ia mengatur percakapan sebaik mungkin agar Alyss tidak curiga. "Ini..untuk adik kembarku" DEG! 'Adik kembar? Tebakanku tidak salah. Tinggal sedikit lagi..pasti aku akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang adiknya.'  
"Adik kembar? Kau mempunyainya?"  
"Ya, satu. Dia sedang kuliah di Prancis. Musim ini rencananya dia akan berlibur di Pandora Mansion. Dan di Musim dingin nanti dia sudah harus kembali ke Prancis. Makanya kubuatkan Sweater ini agar dia selalu mengingatku." Gilbert terkejut. Ia telah menemukan keberadaan sang 'Alyss kedua' ini. Ia merasakan senang yang tak terkira. Namun, ia harus mengetahui nama adik kembar Alyss tersebut.  
"Siapa namanya?"  
Alyss menghentikan rajutannya sejenak. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap bulan purnama yang terang.**

"**Alice."  
**

**Sementara itu...**

**Oz dan Echo sudah kembali ke kamar pengantin mereka. Anggota Pandora Family belum puas menjahili sejoli yang satu ini. Kali ini mereka menguping di balik pintu kamar Oz dan Echo. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang sedang Oz dan Echo lakukan sekarang  
Tapi..**

"KYAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan wanita dari dalam. Yang lain segera merapatkan telinganya ke tembok.

"Hm?" Break menguping dibalik pintu kamar pengantin Oz dan Echo. Tidak hanya Break yang menguping. Sharon, Jack, Glen, Lacie, Alyss, Vincent, Ada, Elliot juga ikut menguping kegiatan yang Echo dan Oz lakukan. Bahkan Jack sudah siap membawa tape recorder untuk merekam suara.

"Huaaaa..aku akan punya keponakan..hiks..hiks" Tangis lebay Jack membuat Elliot sebal. Elliot langsung menjauh dari Jack dan berpindah posisi di samping Ada.

"Wah wah.." Vincent berkomentar dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kyaaaa! Oz..Oz!"

Echo semakin berteriak keras. Yang menguping pun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya semakin seru.

"Echo, kalau memang terlalu mengerikan..jangan lihat!" Kata Oz dari dalam.

'Aku lupa memberitahu Oz soal melakukan ini..gawat! Dia terlalu kasar kepada Echo!' Air muka Jack yang tadinya penasaran plus sedikit mesum berubah menjadi khawatir.

"He..h sepertinya aku mulai panik" Vincent berkata lirih. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Echo.

"Tidaaaaakk..jangan lanjutkan lebih jauh lagi! Oz!"

Nah, teriakan kali ini membuat Jack dan Vincent makin panik.

"A..aku juga..mungkin Oz terlalu kasar melakukan 'itu' pada Echo.." Jack sangat panik. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! Jangan lanjutkan lebih dari iniiiii!"

DEG! Vincent dan jack tersentak.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" BRAAAKK!Jack dan Vincent nekat mendobrak pintu kamar Oz dan Echo.

"Oz, jangan terlalu kasar pada wanita..itu salah!"

Jack berteriak keras untuk mengingatkan Oz.

"Haaah!"

Didapatinya Echo sedang meringkuk diatas kasur sambil memeluk bantal. Sementara Oz sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Lho? Vincent? Jack? Selamat datang!" Oz melambaikan tangannya pada Jack dan Vincent.

"Bodoh! Bukan saatnya buat ber-greeting ria tahu! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, hah? Kenapa heboh sekali?"

"Kami hanya sedang membuka Primbon,kok!" Ujar Oz tenang. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari situs mistik itu.

"Lalu, Echo kenapa?" Tanya Vincent dan Jack bersamaan.

"Dia ketakutan setelah melihat ini.."Oz mengklik foto yang barusan Oz dan Echo lihat.

"Huh..Cuma kunti doang." Komentar Vincent. "Vincent, jangan sok berlagak tenang..Memangnya kau sudah pernah lihat yang asli?" Tanya Jack.

"Yang asli? Sering. Di mansion ini ada satu. Rambutnya panjang, warnanya putih. Tidak menarik. Dan suaminya lebih jelek lagi." Celoteh Vincent tenang. Refleks Jack menonjok jidat Vincent dengan kesal. "BAKAAA! Ngomong apa kamu! Jangan mengejek istriku!" Timpal Jack membela istrinya. "Haha..terus, dia suka ngelamun sendirian tengah malam di koridor..wah tipe kuntilanak banget,deh..hahahaha!" Ejek Vincent. "Aku dengar,lho..Vincent.." DEG! Aura mencekam langsung menghantui Vincent. 'Si..sial..' Batin Vincent. Ia tidak berani menatap sosok yang sepertinya bersiap-siap untuk menghajarnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..  
"A..ampun tuan Glen! Sa-saya tak bermaksud.."

"Dengar,ya..sekarang, ku hukum kau melamun dikoridor sampai besok malam!" Kata Glen dengan tenang. Orang tua mana,sih..yang tega anaknya dikatai? Yang lainnya tertawa melihat peristiwa bodoh itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA ADA DISINI,HAH?" Bentak Oz dengan nada 3 Oktav.  
Yang menguping pun segera kabur dari TKP sambil menahan malu. Oz dan Echo yakin tengah malam nanti mereka akan diam-diam menguping kembali. Akhirnya, karena takut terganggu, Oz tidur di Sofa sementara Echo gelar tikar tidur di dapur-pembantu banget- . "Sesekali menjadi kejam boleh,kan?" Kata Oz senyam senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah kecewa makhluk penguping itu ketika melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamar.

Dan benar saja, esoknya Oz dan Echo menemukan mereka tertidur lelap didepan pintu kamar kedua pengantin baru ini.

What a stupid family..

Huwaaaa! Akhirnya first-fict Shinju selesai jugaaa! XD

Aslinya ini rate M, tapi karena lemonnya sedikit, jadi ku edit di laptop trus diupdate ulang. Tapi rate nya diganti jadi T.  
Maaf kalau kata-katanya masih berantakan..maklumlah,kawan..  
Di story ini nantinya akan banyak pairing, tapi pemeran yang paling utama adalah Gilbert dan Alice. Kritik, saran, pujian, dan dukungan Shinju terima sepenuh hati :'D And don't forget to review!

More review, more fast update!

Thank's for reading, 'CMIIW' and reviewing! See you in next Chapter, readers!  
Love,  
Shinjuku Risa

Next Chap!  
'Seandainya saja ada Alyss kedua di dunia ini..'

Alyss kedua benar-benar ada! Seperti apakah, dia? Apakah dia benar-benar mirip Alyss luar dan dalam? Apakah dia bisa menggantikan sosok Alyss yang menghilang dari hati Gilbert? Bagaimana kesan Gilbert ketika pertama kali melihat gadis ini menjejakkan kaki di halaman Pandora Mansion? The answer is Chapter 2: She≠Her !

Simak juga cerita tentang pertemuan yang tidak terduga di Leveiyu Harbour dan suasana upacara penyambutan anggota keluarga baru ala Pandora Mansion!  
So, Don't miss it! Want me to update faster? More Review please~ :D


	2. Hello My Sister!

**Hello my beloved readers!**  
**Happy to see you here in my NEW UPDATE STORY**  
**Thank's to god, my family, my friend, and my beloved readers! Without you all, this fict will never updated \(^O^)/**  
**Oke, sebelum mulai cerita, Shinju akan bales review dari para readers!**

**faricaLucy**: Eh-eh? Menarik? Lucu? Padahal aku sampai _sweatdrop_ pas ngebaca ulang fict ini ‾▿‾a  
Tapi, kalau itu pendapat readers, Ya Shinju sih,senang-senang aja..  
But, thank's for review! One thousend thank's I presented to you (gombal)  
Request Break-Sharon? Di chap ini ada,kok! Tapi kalo abal dan nggak sesuai permintaan yah..maklumin ya..Shinju masih amatir,sih

**Cake Factory**: Thank's for reviewing! Saran dari Cake-chan (asal manggil) Shinju terima! Masih amatir, jadi saran yang kayak gini Shinju catet,deh! Shinju juga ngerasa ada yang ganjil di fict ini. Ternyata kurang deskripsi.. (garuk2 pala)  
Oh,ya..sebelum join di Fanfiction, Shinju sering baca karya Cake,lho! Bagus-bagus! Jangan-jangan Cake sudah professional,ya?  
Thank's for kue hangatnya! Pas banget Shinju lagi laper..hahaha

**Thank's to god, my family, my friend, and my beloved readers! Without you all, this fict will never updated \(^O^)/**  
**This manga is belonged to Jun Mochizuki.**  
**Alright let's start the story!**

Musim gugur di kota Leveirru selalu dihiasi dengan kedamaian, ketentraman, dan kebahagiaan. Termasuk kedua sejoli baru ini. Mereka sedang berada di Menara milik Pandora Mansion sambil menikmati pemandangan Leveirru Town di musim gugur. "Oz, wajah orang-orang saat musim gugur terlihat sangat tenang, ya?" Kata Echo sambil menerawang ke Leveirru Town melalui menara Mansion ini. Seluruh bagian kota dapat terlihat dari sini. Mulai dari taman yang dihiasi pohon berdaun kemerahan, pasar yang ramai, sampai para gelandangan yang berebut roti di gang-gang kecil. "Ya. Aku ingin saat-saat damai seperti ini terus berlan.."

BRAK! Pintu besar dibelakang Oz dan Echo didobrak oleh seseorang. Oz tahu pasti kedamaian ini akan hancur dalam beberapa detik. "Oz, Echo! Jangan santai-santai! Kalian juga bantu-bantu untuk menyiapkan pesta kedatangan tuan putri, dong! Ini perintah Tuan Glen!" Ucap sang pendobrak pintu dan perusak suasana, Elliot. "Tapi, bukannya ia akan datang ke mansion 6 hari lagi?" Tanya Oz. Yang ditanya malah membuang muka dan membalikkan badan. "Putri Alice datang lebih cepat 6 hari..Cih,merepotkan saja!"Keluh Elliot sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Echo dan Oz. Ini nih, tidak enaknya menumpang di Mansion punya orang. Tidak bebas mempunyai kegiatan sendiri. Siapapun yang menumpang di Pandora Mansion berarti harus membantu segala kegiatan Kerajaan Pandora. Termasuk penyambutan Putri bungsu Glen Baskerville yang akan datang nanti sore. Pandora Mansion seluruhnya adalah milik pria licik bernama Glen Baskerville, sang pemimpin Kerajaan Pandora, satu-satunya kerajaan di Negeri Sabrie yang ber ibukota Leveirru.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka ikut membantu mempersiapkan acara penyambutan Putri ketiga dari Kerajaan Pandora.

Dok! Dok! Dok!  
Suara ketukan pintu itu membangunkan Gilbert dari tidurnya.  
"Gilbert, bangun Gilbert!"Panggil orang yang mengetuk pintu."Mmmh..siapa, sih?" Kata Gilbert sambil bermalas-malasan. Ia paling tidak suka kalau tidurnya diganggu.  
"Ini, aku! Alyss! Adikku hari ini akan datang. Ini memang mendadak, Alice datang lebih cepat 6 hari..tapi,Aku dan Jack akan menjemputnya di pelabuhan Pandora Harbour. Kau dan seluruh anggota Mansion ini harus siap-siap menerima kedatangannya!" Ucap Alyss. Dari nada bicaranya, Gilbert tahu kalau Alyss tengah tergesa-gesa.'God,Thanks! Kau mempercepat kedatangannya! Alyss kedua..akan tiba di Mansion ini.'Gilbert pun tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Alice, gadis yang mungkin bisa menggantikan sosok Alyss dalam hatinya. "Hmm..baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan kedatangannya. Serahkan padaku, Alyss!" Jawab Gilbert dengan nada lembut. Alyss pun tersenyum tenang lalu meninggalkan Pandora Mansion menuju Leveiyu Harbour dengan _Lamborghini_ nya.

Alyss berangkat dengan mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang tidak ketat, menutupi seluruh kaki dan lengannya, serta rambutnya di konde. Ia memakai head-dress besar berhiaskan korsase mawar putih. Ini membuat wajah Alyss hanya bisa terlihat setengahnya.

Namun, percaya atau tidak..penampilan Alyss kali ini terlihat seperti nenek-nenek.

Jack memandangi istrinya dengan tatapan heran. "Hei, Jack..kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Alyss. "Ti-tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Jack sambil tersenyum (terpaksa). Jack tidak berani bilang kalau pakaian Alyss kali ini seperti nenek-nenek. Ia teringat ketika Alyss hampir memotong kepang kesayangannya dengan gunting kebun ketika Jack mengomentari penampilan Alyss yang kotor akibat berkebun seharian. Makanya sekarang ia mencoba untuk lebih menahan kata-katanya. Yah, selain merajut, Alyss juga gemar berkebun. Bukan berkebun ala seorang wanita, ex:menanam bunga. Namun,Alyss lebih suka berkebun ala tukang kebun. Ia suka menghias taman dengan membentuk-bentuk tanaman menjadi patung Liberty, membuat pupuk kompos dari daun-daun yang berjatuhan, sampai menyingkirkan puluhan ulat dari tentu saja,hobinya yang satu ini menguntungkan para tukang kebun Pandora Mansion. Alyss mendapatkan bakat berkebun dari ayahnya, Glen yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi tukang kebun selama 8 tahun di Mansion milik keluarga Lacie, Baskerville Mansion.

Udah ah! Jadi out of topic gini! Back to story.. \(‾▿‾)/

let's back to our beloved Mansion.

~At Pandora Mansion~

Semua orang sibuk bersiap untuk menerima kedatangan Alice. Break bertugas mengatur bagian konsumsi. Sharon, Ada, Echo, dan Zwei bertugas menjadi dekorasi karpet dan meja makan. Oz,Reo dan Gilbert bertugas melatih para Maid dan Butler dalam menyambut kedatangan Putri ketiga Kerajaan Pandora. Sisanya?

~At Garden~

SRAAK! SRAAKK!

Pemuda itu menyapu daun-daun kering yang berguguran sambil bersiul-siul. Ia tampak sangat menikmati tugasnya. Kontras sekali dengan seorang rekan seperjuangannya yang juga tengah menyapu. "Apa-apaan orang itu! Masa' yang lainnya dikasih pekerjaan yang bernilai, yang berperan besar..sementara kita? Ini seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan tukang kebun,kan? Lagipula mau dibersihkan atau tidak juga nggak ngaruh!" Gerutu Elliot+hujan lokal khasnya. Vincent malas sekali mendengarkan keluhan adiknya itu. Ia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke matahari yang terik. Meski musim gugur, Matahari yang terik tetap saja menampakkan dirinya di waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Setidaknya kita akan bertambah seksi setelah ini, Elliot!" Ujar Vincent optimis. Ia berpikir sinar matahari yang terik akan menghitamkan kulitnya, menjadikannya lebih seksi seperti laki-laki dengan _sixpack _yang sering muncul di koran. "Bodoh! Apa maksudmu tentang 'bertambah seksi' hah?" Bentak Elliot kepada Vincent.  
"He..hei! Kau itu kalau ngomong tidak bisa santai,ya? Muncrat tahu!" Sahut Vincent kesal. Sudah yang ke 67 kalinya ia menjadi korban hujan lokal adiknya sendiri. Akhirnya adu mulut alias perang bacot pun tak terhindarkan. Yah, kita tinggalkan saja dulu dua orang tak berguna ini.

Back to Pandora Mansion(Indoor)...

"Taplak dasarnya mana?" Tanya Sharon kepada seorang maid. Ia membutuhkan taplak dasar berwarna putih polos ini sebagai alas taplak penghias. "Anu..taplaknya masih dijemur, nona." Jawab maid itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ada yang mendengar percakapan Sharon dengan Maid itu pun menawarkan diri untuk mengambil taplak dasar yang dijemur. "Biarkan aku yang mengambilnya, Kak Sharon!" Kata Ada. Sharon berfikir 'Apakah Ada bisa membawa taplak dasar yang tebal dan ukurannya super luas itu. Pasti berat,kan?'.  
"Ah..Ada nanti biar Break yang mengambilnya.." Ucap sharon. Namun lawan bicaranya telah pergi duluan mengambil taplak dasar yang masih dijemur itu. Apa boleh buat...

~Back to Garden~

"Matamu seperti Es Dawet,Elliot!"  
"Kau Si Mesum pembawa sial!"  
"Hujan lokal pembawa petaka!"  
"Kau Autis..UWAAA!"

Perang bacot terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Eliot berteriak kaget dan mendadak bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Vincent yang heran memandangi Elliot dengan tatapan mengejek. "Heh..kenapa tiba-tiba bersembunyi seperti itu? Epilepsimu sedang kambuh,ya?" Ejek Vincent dengan santainya. "E..enak saja! Aku tidak mengidap penyakit seperti itu!" Jawab Elliot dari balik pohon. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang cemas. Vincent masih tetap heran mengapa tiba-tiba Elliot bersembunyi. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kebun, mencoba mencari hal yang membuat Elliot bertingkah aneh seperti tadi.

Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berjalan dengan riang menuju ke tempat penjemuran. "Oooh..jadi si Vessalius itu,ya.." Goda Vincent. Elliot hanya diam. Ia tetap bersembunyi di balik pohon. "Mengapa harus takut, sih? Dia tidak akan menggigitmu,kok.." Kata Vincent sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya –me nya pu- . "Bukan masalah gigit-menggigit.. tapi ini menyangkut reputasi. Apa reaksi Ada jika melihat ketua OSIS Latowidge berpenampilan seperti ini?" Jawab Elliot panjang lebar. Vincent tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Elliot tadi. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Ada yang tengah kesulitan membawa taplak dasar yang tebal dan sangat luas ukurannya sehingga berat untuk dibawa. TRIING! Bohlam Philips 3,5 watt melayang diatas kepala Vincent –singkatnya 'I have an Idea!'-

"Tapi..Ada terlihat sangat kesulitan membawa taplak dasarnya,tuh.." Pancing Vincent.  
"Aku tidak peduli.." Sahut Elliot acuh tak acuh.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Seminggu yang lalu aku menyusup masuk kedalam kamar Ada. Seru,lho.." "Huh..Tidak penting.." Komentar Elliot. Bagi Elliot, Mendengarkan hal yang ada di kamar wanita sangat tidak menarik."Fufufu..Dan serunya lagi..aku menemukan Holy Knight edisi ke 9 di rak bukunya. Puncak pertarungan Zechred dengan..."BATS! Elliot menutup mulut Vincent dengan telapak tangannya. "Cukup! Jangan bocorkan lebih banyak! Curang sekali si Vessalius itu! Dia sudah mendahuluiku untuk memiliki edisi ke 9! Padahal baru 2 minggu setelah tanggal penerbitan. Aku harus mendapatkanyaaaa!" Elliot berlari menuju area penjemuran untuk menemui Ada.  
Biasanya peredaran novel Holy Knight baru sampai di kota Pandora sebulan setelah tanggal penerbitan. Nah, darimanakah Ada bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan Holy Knight edisi terbaru ?

Tap..tap..tap!

Elliot terus berlari menuju area penjemuran dapat ia lihat Ada yang tengah kesulitan membawa sesuatu. Tinggal 10 meter lagi jaraknya dengan Ada, tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Rupanya keseimbangan Ada tergganggu karena membawa taplak dasar yang berat. Refleks Elliot menolong Ada.  
"Ada! Ada! Kau baik-baik saja,kan?" Tanya Elliot. Niatnya untuk meminjam Holy Knight berganti menjadi rasa cemas dalam sekejap.  
"A..aku t-tidak apa-apa Elliot..ta..tapi.." Lirih Ada sambil tersengal-sengal."Tapi apa,Ada?" Elliot memeriksa tubuh Ada. Memastikan kalau tidak ada luka di tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu.  
"T-tolong angkat taplak d-dasarnya..hah..hah..aku ti-tidak bisa b-bernapas.." Kata Ada sambil menunjuk taplak dasar yang menindih tubuhnya. Elliot pun mengangkat taplak seberat ±70 kg untuk menolong Ada.

"HWAAAAHH.."Ada langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan terimakasih, Elliot sudah menghujaninya dengan omelan-omelan yang bikin kuping panas –niatnya sih,baik-

"Bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa barang seberat ini, hah?" Omel Elliot sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang membisu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Kau ini! Jangan gegabah! Lain kali aku.." dan bla-bla-bla-bla..Elliot terus menceramahi Ada layaknya ketika ia sedang pidato OSIS di Latowidge. Ada lebih memilih memperhatikan penampilan Elliot sekarang. Bajunya yang mulai kusam karena menyapu seharian, kulitnya berubah menjadi gelap karena tersengat sinar matahari, ditambah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang merembes dari pori-pori pemuda itu. 'Elliot..kau terlihat sangat macho..' pikir Ada.

"Dan lagi, kalau saja aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau pasti sudah kehabisan nafas dan mati! Lalu, siapa lagi yang akan mengurus kucing-kucing liar yang berkeliaran di Latowidge selain,kau? Makanya, mulai sekarang.."  
SRAK..sebuah sapu tangan putih membelai halus kening Elliot yang berkeringat. "Aku mengerti, Elliot. Aku tidak akan gegabah seperti tadi. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, seharusnya kau jaga staminamu baik-baik.. Jadi, beristirahatlah,ya?" Kata Ada sambil memberikan senyum termanis kepada Elliot. Rambut pirangnya yang memantulkan cahaya matahari menambah keelokan satu-satunya putri keluarga Vessalius ini. Sesaat, pemandangan yang seperti ini menyejukkan hati ..

"I-ini tidak perlu! Lagipula aku..Ah! sudahlah! Sini, mana taplaknya! Biar aku saja yang bawa!" Ujar Elliot sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _blushing_. Sementara Ada tersenyum lega dan mengeluarkan diary kecilnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Ada pun mulai menulis sesuatu di lembaran kertas diary berwarna _blue sky _itu, tidak lupa diselingi dengan gumaman-gumaman singkatnya.

_"Diary..apa kau tahu.."_

__

"Ya, dia sebenarnya baik"

"Dia sangat menarik..luar dan dalam"

"Sosok yang sangat kukagumi..sekaligus ku.."

"Menulis sesuatu, nona?"

FLAP! Refleks Ada menutup diary-nya dengan cepat ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "Siapa ka..Vincent!" Ada menyembunyikan diary kecil itu dibalik bajunya. "Hahaha..aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.." Vincent meninggalkan Ada sambil bersiul-siul santai. Ia kembali ke kebun yang penuh dengan ribuan helai daun berserakan di tanah. Ada memandangi Vincent dengan cemas. Ia berdoa semoga si 'biang comel' itu tidak membaca sepatah kata pun dari diary miliknya.

~Back to Jack and Alyss~

Kini Alyss dan Jack sudah tiba di Leveirru Harbour. Pelabuhan ini terdiri dari dermaga 1 dan dermaga 2 yang jaraknya saling berjauhan. Dermaga 1 adalah yang paling dekat dari Pandora Mansion. Beruntung sekali kapal Alice berlabuh di dermaga 1. Mengapa? Karena dermaga 2 adalah tempat berlabuh yang didominasi oleh nelayan yang membawa ber ton-ton ikan dari laut. Dari jarak 3 kilo saja sudah tercium bau amis ikan. Tak terbayangkan betapa anyir dan kumuhnya keadaan di dermaga 2.

"Jack, aku cari kamar mandi sebentar,ya? Aku ingin cuci muka" Jack mengangguk, memperhatikan langkah Alyss yang semakin menjauh.

Ia teringat kalau Alyss pergi sendirian tanpa membawa pengawal. Bahkan Alyss baru pertama kali datang ke pelabuhan ini. Karena khawatir istrinya akan tersesat, Jack berlari untuk menyusul Alyss. Baru beberapa meter ia berlari, putri berambut putih itu tak ditemukan dimana-mana. Sosoknya sudah tenggelam ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang menunggu, dan ditunggu untuk dijemput. Akhirnya, Jack mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Alyss.

Sementara itu..

"Duh..mana,sih toiletnya? Katanya dekat korridor 5!" Gumam Alyss sambil terus mencari dimana letak toilet berada. Sudah 20 menit ia mencari dan bertanya dimana toilet berada. Setengah mati ia berkeliaran di Pelabuhan luas yang penuh dengan ratusan korridor. Kabarnya, orang-orang yang belum pernah mengunjungi Leveirru Harbour biasanya akan tersesat. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan dan melewati koridor 5, ia kembali menjumpai puluhan korridor yang menanti di depannya.

"Arrgh..setiap keluar dari satu korridor, ada lagi..ada lagi. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku kembali saja ke Jack!"  
Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya kerumunan orang, korridor-korridor yang menyesatkan, dan puluhan tempat duduk tersebar dimana-mana. Alyss teringat kalau dia lupa jalan kembali menuju ke tempat Jack menunggunya. Ia pun melengos kesal.  
Alyss melangkah dengan lunglai.

"Nek, mari kutuntun menuju pintu keluar..kau terlihat sangat letih.."

Seorang gadis melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Alyss. Warna kulit gadis itu hampir sama dengan warna kulit Alyss. Bahkan, sepertinya ia mengenal gadis ini. Dari cara berbicaranya, rambutnya, postur tubuhnya.. sangat familiar. Namun, Head-dress yang Alyss kenakan menghalanginya untuk menatap wajah gadis itu.  
" 'Nek'? Kau mengejekku? Aku bukan nenek-nenek tahu! Kau ini sia.." Perkataan Alyss terhenti ketika ia melihat gadis yang tiba-tiba merangkul tangannya tadi. Gadis itu pun tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat wajah Alyss yang tersembunyi dibalik head-dressnya.

"Ka..Kak Alyss?"  
"Alice!"

Dan..

TBC

Hiyeeeyyy~ Shinju's second fict is done!

Idih..fict apaan, nih..garing ah..ga ada humor-humornya! Maaf ya readers, author lagi stress gara-gara pr numpuk..jadi ngaruh ke story -hiks-

Doain mudah-mudahan hujan PR yang dialami pelajar SMP yang suram ini cepat berakhir.. T_T

By the way, thank's for review! Setiap baca review dari readers, adaaa aja ide yang muncul,hehe..  
Shinju sadar kalo chap 1 kepanjangan, jadi chap 2 shinju pendekkin.  
Alright, 

More review, more fast update!  
Thank's for reading, CMIIW, and reviewing! See you in the next chap, Readers!

Love, Shinjuku Risa

Next Chap!  
Alice datang ke Pandora mansion! Bagaimanakah jadinya pesta penyambutan Putri ketiga dari Glen Baskerville ini? Apakah akan berjalan sesuai rencana? Atau...  
Ah, baca sendiri, deh~ Jaa all!


	3. Alice and Korset

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENT**

**We Are Pandora Family!**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**

**:) Read, Enjoy, and Review :)**

Terima:

Saran  
Kritik  
Flame

Tidak menerima catering

OK!

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

"Ka..Kak Alyss?"  
"Alice?"

Dan..

Refleks Alice memeluk kakak yang sangat dirindukannya. Kakak yang selalu menjadi inspirasinya. "Huwaaa— aku kangen sekali denganmu,kak! Aku bawa oleh-o.."

"KYAAA! Alice! Apa-apaan bajumu itu! Mengerikan! Tidak sopan seorang putri kerajaan memperlihatkan pahanya ke publik! Kalau ketahuan ayah dan ibu, kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan!" Kata Alyss sambil memelototi penampilan Alice yang sangat tidak memancarkan aura seorang putri kerajaan. Jas berwarna merah bermotif diamond dipadu dengan rok mini berwarna hitam yang mengekspos paha Alice memberikan kesan 'tak senonoh' sekaligus aneh di pikiran Alyss.

"Apa? Tidak feminin? Aku tidak peduli..lagipula baju ini juga sangat keren! Lain kali aku akan meminjamkannya kepadamu, Alyss!" Pekik Alice optimis. Alyss menepuk dahinya.

'Duh..dia sama sekali tidak berubah!'

"Sudahlah Kak. Ayo, kita ke Mansion! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ayah, ibu, Lotti dan si kepang bodoh Jack!"  
Alice menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Orang-orang yang melihat dua saudara kembar itu pasti akan terpaku melihat penampilan kontras antara kakak beradik itu.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tengah-tengah ramainya kerumunan orang-orang. Namun, mata Alyss hanya memperhatikan satu objek. Alyss melihat penampilan adiknya, meneliti tiap senti dari tubuh adiknya itu. Mencoba mencari perubahan pada Alice.

Nihil. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan sejak mereka berpisah di Latowidge. Ya,dulu Alyss dan Alice adalah siswa Latowidge. Mereka sekelas, dua gadis kembar yang sangat cerdas dan tak terpisahkan. Dua gadis kembar yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman maupun guru-guru Latowidge karena keunikan mereka. Mereka sangat identik,seperti lambang 2 orang kembar di zodiak Gemini. Kalau saja warna rambut mereka sama, orang-orang tak akan bisa membedakan yang mana Alice dan yang mana Alyss.

Namun, kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir ketika Alyss terpaksa putus dari sekolah yang ditekuninya selama tujuh tahun demi menuruti perintah sang ayah, menikah agar cepat mendapatkan pewaris tahta.

Sementara Alice tetap bersekolah, hingga memutuskan untuk kuliah ke luar negeri. Jika dibandingkan dengan Alyss, nasib Alice tentu saja lebih beruntung daripada kakaknya.

~Back to our beloved Mansion~

Sharon memutar-mutar gaun berbahan satin rancangannya di depan cermin antik peninggalan Cheryl Rainsworth. "Break, bagaimana? Gaun rancanganku cantik,kan? Hampir setahun aku merancang gaun istimewa ini!" Pekik Sharon girang.

"Phuh!"

Namun, pertanyaan itu membuat Break menahan tawa. Refleks Sharon memberi kesimpulan bahwa Break ingin menertawakan gaun rancangannya yang jelek.

PRAKK!

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Harisen-attack menampar pipi si badut bermata merah itu.

"Ssshh..Sharon! Aku tidak menertawakan gaunmu!"  
"Lalu, apa yang kau tertawakan,Break!" Bentak Sharon sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melancarkan Harisen-attack gelombang ke dua.  
" Kau itu lucu sekali. Aku kan, buta! Mana mungkin aku bisa menilai gaun rancanganmu.." Kata Break sembari mengelus pipi kanannya yang merah karena ditampar Harisen.

Tweeewww..Sharon pun merasa malu karena ia lupa kalau Break buta dan sekaligus, ia malu karena mendadak marah-marah seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS (Pra-menstruasi).  
Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa lepas seperti anak TK. Disela-sela meriahnya suara tawa mereka berdua, Sharon membuka pembicaraan  
"Break, aku bahagia sekali menjadi istrimu. Hari-hari terasa lebih menyenangkan setelah kita menikah. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang.."

Break menghentikan tawanya. Ia menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar perkataan Sharon yang terputus.

"Anak"

JDEEERRRR!

'Anak? Dia bilang ANAK!'

Pernyataan Sharon membuat Break bergidik. Tak disangka, secepat inikah istrinya menginginkan benda yang memiliki wajah memelas, merepotkan, dan manja itu? Padahal, Break hanya ingin terus seperti ini, berdua, hanya dia dan istrinya, tanpa orang ketiga –alias anak- .

"He-hei..apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Tanya Break sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Sharon. Ia masih tidak siap kalau harus memiliki 'hal' itu. Bagaimana kalau keharmonisan mereka terganggu karena adanya anak?

"Ya..aku hanya ingin mempunyainya saja..Kumohon Break,10 cukup.."Sharon mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya. Namun, itu tidak berefek karena Break tidak bisa melihat.

Namun, Break teringat alasannya untuk tetap hidup. Ia hidup karena ingin membahagiakan majikannya, yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya. Mau tidak mau, Break pun menuruti keinginan Sharon.  
"Iya..iya.. Lain kali akan tidak sekarang!" Kata Break sambil memakai jas hitam lalu mengikat rambutnya.  
"Benarkah? Yippieee!" Sharon mencium pipi Break tidak lupa dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan bak koruptor yang menerima koper berisi uang. Lalu ia menggandeng Break keluar kamar menuju Halaman bagian depan Mansion. Sepertinya yang lain sudah siap di bawah sana. Baru saja menuruni beberapa anak tangga, Sharon melihat Alyss melambai-lambai kepadanya dari bawah, mengisyaratkan bahwa Alyss meminta bantuan Sharon.

"Break, kau ke Halaman Mansion duluan, aku ada urusan dengan Alyss." Break mengangguk. Mereka menuruni tangga bersama, lalu berpisah ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sharon mengangkat gaunnya sedikit untuk mempercepat langkah. Ia berharap Alyss akan memintanya untuk membantu mendandani Alice.  
"Ada apa,Alyss? Butuh bantuan?"Tanya Sharon sambil melirik ke dalam ruangan yang berada dibelakang Alyss. Sekilas ia melihat seorang gadis yang meronta karena dipaksa memakai korset –pasti Alice-

"Ya, adikku sudah datang tapi.."

Perkataan Alyss terhenti. Ia menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya sebagai isyarat agar Sharon mendekatkan telinganya. Sharon mengerti maksud Alyss. Ia menyibakkan rambut peach-nya agar tidak menutupi telinganya. Alyss mulai membisikkan sesuatu, sementara Sharon menyeringai puas.

"Fufufufufu..oke,Alyss..aku mengambil barang-barangku dulu,ya.."

Sementara itu..

~Ruang Tata Rias~

"Bodoh! Pelan-pelan, Lotti! Ususku bisa keluar!"Bentak Alice sambil menahan sakit. Korset yang dipakaikan Lotti ke perutnya agar memperindah penampilan Alicesungguh menyiksa. Seakan Usus, lambung, dan ginjalnya menyatu karena dililit oleh korset terkutuk berwarna putih milik Alyss. Dan parahnya lagi, kali ini Lotti yang memasangkan korset ke perut Alice dengan cara yang sungguh tidak manusiawi dan kasar.

"Mana ada wanita yang ususnya keluar gara-gara korset,tahu!" Lotti menarik bagian belakang korset untuk mengencangkannya agar tidak longgar. Sementara Alice meronta dan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Hentikan, Lotti! Caramu memakaikan korset ke Alice salah!"

Yup, our _fashion hero_ -Sharon- is coming!

Sharon datang dengan membawa tas besar yang entah isinya apa dan sebuah kotak make-up. Alice menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya orang ini –Sharon- lebih becus memasangkan korset dibandingkan kakaknya.

"Alice, kenalkan, ini Tante Sha—"

"Ah, Alice! Panggil aku Kak Sharon,ya?" Kata Sharon berbinar-binar, sementara tangan kanannya menutup mulut Alyss yang hampir saja mengatakan 'Tante Sharon' kepada Alice.  
Sharon memutar kepalanya ke arah Alyss. Tangannya masih menempel didepan mulut Alyss. Sejenak, wangi lavender dari tangan Sharon membuat Alyss rileks.

"Jangan membuatku terlihat lebih tua.."Bisik Sharon sambil memasang deathglare ala Rainsworth –tampang manis+mata menyipit+senyum mencekam+aura pembunuh=Rainsworth Traditional Deathglare-  
Alhasil, Alyss kicep seribu bahasa. Deathglare Sharon seperti lakban pemblokir mulut,mengicepkan tiap-tiap manusia yang melihatnya.

"Kak Sharon, tolong aku.."

Alice menunjuk ke arah korset putih yang melilit dengan kasar di perutnya. Dengan sigap, si Queen of fashion ini melepas korset di perut Alice lalu memasangnya ulang. Berbeda dengan Lotti, cara Sharon memasang korset sangat hati-hati dan rapih. Alice tidak merasa tersiksa lagi, namun tetap saja ia membenci benda ini –KORSET-  
Lalu Sharon membuka resleting tasnya, mengeluarkan seperangkat gaun malam berwarna hitam.

"Pakai ini, Alice" Sharon menyodorkan gaun berwarna merah gelap ke Alice. Alice menatap gaun itu dengan enggan.

"Aku tidak mau pakai yang seperti ini. Repot, sesak, menyusahkan,dan.."  
"Diam dan pakai, Alice"

JRENG! Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam 10 menit ini, Sharon mengaktifkan Rainsworth Traditional Deathglare-nya. Kiceplah si Alice. Dengan gemetaran, Alice mengambil gaun hitam itu dari tangan Sharon, lalu ngibrit menuju ruang ganti.

1 menit..

5 menit..

15 menit..

Sharon dan Alyss menunggu Alice yang sedang ganti baju di ruang ganti. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil minum teh dan menikmati muffin. Alyss bercerita banyak soal Alice kepada Sharon. Mulai dari masa kecil mereka yang selalu diisi dengan bermain bermain dan bermain, sampai hari terakhir Alyss belajar di Latowidge bersama Alice. Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, tak jarang terdengar bunyi 'BRUKK! SRAK! GUBRAK!' dan yang lain-lainnya dari dalam ruang ganti. Maklumlah, Alice tidak biasa memakai gaun, jadi..ya begitulah.

Krieeett..

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka perlahan. Alice sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Cukup rapih, pikir Alyss. Sementara Sharon terkagum-kagum melihat sosok Alice yang telah berubah. Gadis yang terlihat tomboy dan 'pahanya kemana-mana' kini benar-benar berubah menjadi putri kerajaan. Gaun hitam cantik yang membalut tubuh Alice benar-benar membuat Sharon terpesona.

Beda orang, beda juga pendapatnya.

Bagi Alice, gaun hitam cantik yang membalut tubuhnya benar-benar menyiksa, panas, dan sesak. Terutama bagian perutnya yang dililit korset tebal. Gaun itu memiliki lengan yang mengembang dan dihiasi renda-renda yang bertumpuk manis melingkar di bagian lengan gaun. Namun, renda itu membuat Alice merasa sangat gatal di bagian lengan. Sesekali ia menggaruk bagian lengan agar menetralkan rasa gatalnya.

"ALICEEEEE!"

BRUK! Sharon yang gemas sekaligus kagum dengan penampilan baru Alice langsung memeluk erat-erat gadis malang ini. Alice pun megap-megap untuk menghirup oksigen. Pakaian yang panas, korset yang sempit, ditambah lagi Sharon yang memeluknya erat, membuat Alice tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali. 'Ya tuhan, mungkinkah aku akan mati dalam keadaan seperti ini?' Alice berdoa dalam hati. Ia tidak mau mati dengan cara memalukan –sesak napas-. Tuhan pun mengabulkan permohonannya. Sharon melepaskan pelukan erat mautnya lalu menatap Alice yang nyaris mati.

"Kau belum meresletingnya,ya?" Kata Sharon sambil membalikkan badan Alice, lalu menutup resleting gaunnya. Untung Sharon lebih awal menyadarinya. Kalau sadar pas pesta berlangsung, mau ditaruh dimana wajah kerajaan Pandora? Di jamban?

"Sudah selesai,kan? Aku sudah bisa makan daging sekarang,kan?" Alice mengangkat gaunnya sampai sebatas lutut lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruang tata rias. Ia sudah tidak sabar mencium aroma masakan daging dari koki-koki pilihan di Pandora Mansion.

"Mau kemana, Alice? Kita belum selesai." Lotti menyeret gaun Alice agar tidak pergi dari Ruang Tata Rias. Sementara Sharon hanya tersenyum berbinar-binar di belakang Alice sambil memegang kotak make up. "Kuserahkan padamu, Sharon." Alyss mendesah pelan. Alice yang melihat ekspresi kedua kakaknya dan Sharon mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

**~TBC~**

BANZAAAAII~  
Akhirnya, setelah 2 minggu terupdate juga cerita ini -sujud syukur-  
Shinju seneng banget sekaligus nggak nyangka ada yang nge-review fict ini. Oh iya! Shinju baru ngerilis fict terbaru Shinju, judulnya Alice wa Maid-sama! Yang berminat, boleh dibaca dan direview,ya :D  
Curhat bentar..dan lebih baik ga usah dibaca (...)  
Shinju iseng buka trus ngeliat inbox email yang jumlahnya 6000. Shinju males baca inbox email di yahoo. Paling isinya mention dr facebook doang =3=  
Udah ah curhat mulu!  
Dari 6000 email itu, Shinju nemu beberapa email dari fanfiction. Isinya, ada beberapa orang yang masukkin fict Shinju sebagai favorite! Uwaaaaa...Shinju langsung nge fly -hah?-  
Dan satu lagi, Shinju lagi hobi bolak-balik perpus sekolah buat baca buku sastra. Tujuannya? Ya biar fanfictnya tambah bagus. Shinju pernah baca Siti Nurbaya. Cuman betah baca 5 lembar doang..soalnya novel Siti Nurbaya ini sastranya udah jago tingkat dewa banget. Argh..Shinju sampe puyeng bacanya. Shinju kemakan pepatah 'A good writer is a good reader' makanya, yang lain kalo mau ngebagusin fict, sering-seringlah baca karya sastra atau fict yang lainnya, dengerin nasihat-nasihat dari yang udah pro, dan jangan putus asa kalo nggak ada yang nge-review!

Alright, see you in next chap, readers! And don't forget to REVIEW

Love,

Shinjuku Risa.


	4. A Feather

**Shinjuku Risa Presents**

**We Are Pandora Family! Chapter 4:**

A Feather

**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**

**ERR!  
(E**njoy, **R**ead, **R**eview!**)**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**ACTION!**

Akhirnya, tiba dimana Alice akan melakukan acara sosialitanya yang pertama sebagai putri kerajaan. Eh, yang pertama?  
Ya. Terakhir Alice menikmati kehidupannya sebagai seorang putri waktu umurnya masih 10 tahun. Lalu, ia dikirim ke Latowidge dan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Dan setelah 9 tahun berlalu, kini Alice dapat menikmati kembali kehidupannya sebagai putri kerajaan walaupun hanya sesaat.

~In Pandora Mansion's Front Hall~

Hampir seluruh undangan telah memenuhi halaman depan Pandora Mansion. Para Butler berjalan kesana-kemari untuk menawarkan es lemon, teh, dan berbagai macam jenis minuman lainnya kepada para undangan. Beberapa penghuni Mansion ini juga sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Suasana semakin heboh ketika Gilbert dan Vincent menampakkan dirinya. Refleks para gadis-gadis bangsawan menjerit-jerit heboh ketika 2 pemuda tampan ini menjejakkan kaki di lantai halaman depan Pandora Mansion.  
"Kyaaaa—itu..itu si tampan Nightray!"  
"Eh, siapa? Aku?" Elliot kegeeran. Reo yang menyadari kegeeran majikannya langsung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Itu tuan Vincent Nightray!"  
"Aah..tatapannya ramah seperti biasa!"

Readers, diatas adalah salah dua contoh dari berpuluh-puluh teriakan wanita yang melihat Vincent menampakkan diri sambil melambai-lambai ramah kepada semua tamu. Senyum yang 'sepertinya' memancarkan aura keramahan membius lady-lady yang hadir disana.

Reaksi _lady_-_lady_ yang lain juga tak jauh berbeda ketika melihat 'yang satunya' muncul.

"Itu tuan Gilbert Nightray!"  
"Aah..wajahnya menampakkan keengganan seperti biasa!"

Begitulah, salah dua contoh teriakan dari para lady yang melihat Gilbert muncul dari balik tangga. Berbeda dengan adiknya Vincent yang memperlambat jalannya untuk ber-greeting ria dengan lady-lady yang hadir, Gilbert malah mempercepat jalannya menuju ruang tamu untuk menjauhi kerumunan '_fangirling_' yang mengagumi dia dan adiknya tersebut. Ia sangat anti terhadap suasana seperti ini.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu, mereka berhasil melalui kerumunan '_fangirling_' yang sukses membuat Gilbert stress setengah mati.

"Gilbert! Vincent! Kami disini!" Oz memanggil Gilbert dan Vincent dari kejauhan. Gilbert yang stress karena disoraki puluhan wanita langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tempat Oz dan Echo duduk. "Gilbert, kau tidak menyapa wanita-wanita tadi? Mereka sangat menyambut kita! Fu..fufufu" Vincent senyam-senyum mesum sambil bergumam 'wanita memang indah.'

Oke, penyakit 'ngeres' Vincent lagi kambuh. Oz yang takut Echo akan menjadi sasaran kengeresan Vincent langsung menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.  
Gilbert tidak menggubris pernyataan Vincent. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk yang tersedia di sofa. Apakah dia menyembunyikan wajah _stress_-nya? Tidak, dia melamun, memikirkan sesuatu.

Alice.

Gilbert terus memikirkan Alice sejak hari dimana ia mengetahui keberadaannya dari Alyss, sampai sekarang. Gilbert terus bertanya-tanya di benaknya sendiri. Secantik apakah gadis ini? Lebih cantik atau lebih buruk dari Alyss? Seperti apa warna rambutnya? Seputih apa kulitnya? Setinggi mana tubuhnya? Dan ribuan pertanyaan lainnya yang belum terjawab.  
Lamunannya terhenti ketika Elliot, Reo, dan Jack memasuki ruang tamu.

"Selamat malam, saudara-saudara!" Jack menyapa Vincent, Gilbert, dan Oz dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Oz membalas sapaan Jack dengan senyum khasnya, sambil melambai kepada Elliot dan Reo yang mengekor di belakang Jack.  
"Hm. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sudah kalian alami..Vincent, Gil." Kata Elliot sambil melirik ke arah halaman depan. Terlihatlah para _lady_ yang sepertinya masih sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan topik Gilbert dan Vincent.

"Gilbert..wanita tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Mereka adalah karya seni terindah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Kulit putih yang mulus, rambut yang tergerai indah, mata yang menggoda, dan dada mereka yang be—GYAAAA!"  
"Hentikan, Jack. Mendeskripsikan fisik wanita dengan frontalnya, sungguh tak beradab." Sanggah Elliot dengan tenang. Eh, tumben Elliot ngomongnya bisa _stay calm_?  
"S—singkirkan kakimu dari kepangku,bodoh!" Jack meringis menahan sakit. Selalu saja kepangnya yang diserang. Elliot menuruti perintah Jack, disusul dengan adu deathglare dari kedua belah pihak.

Vincent yang mendengar Jack 'mendeskripsikan' fisik wanita, sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. _Oh man..he is nosebleed_.

"Kau bisa berkata begitu,Elliot. Karena kau belum pernah menikmati keindahan mereka dari dekat,kan?" Ejek Vincent. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan darah yang merembes dari hidungnya. Eliot yang tidak terima 'dilecehkan' Vincent, refleks berkata,  
"Aku akan menikmatinya suatu saat nanti! Akan kubuktikan itu!"

JREEEENG!

Telapak tangan Elliot langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia sadar akan apa yang telah diucapkannya tadi. Sementara yang lain memandangi Elliot dengan tatapan heran. Tak ada satupun yang berani angkat bicara. Bahkan Gilbert kembali menampakkan wajahnya sebelumnya terbenam di bantal.  
Readers, mari kita intip apa yang sedang dipikirkan tokoh-tokoh kita di TKP.

What's on your mind?

'Elliot,aku baru tahu kalau kau mesum..' –Oz-  
'Menikmati? Apa maksud kata-katamu, Elliot?' –Gilbert-  
'Eliot sudah dewasa,ya..' –Reo-

Hening

"Permisiii!" Suara nyaring itu memecahkan keheningan di ruang tamu. Sesosok gadis bertubuh kecil muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa nampan kayu.

"Oh,Lily! Ada apa?" Tanya Jack. "Lily ingin bertemu dengan Gilbert, Reo, Vincent, dan Elliot." Yang dipanggil pun segera mendekati Lily. Lily memberi isyarat pada mereka berempat untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat yang sepi.  
"Hei, hei, kami boleh ikut,tidak?" tanya Jack dan Oz bersamaan. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda larangan bagi Oz dan Jack untuk ikut bersama.

Lily menggiring mereka berempat menuju sudut tangga yang lumayan gelap. Elliot yang heran bertanya kepada Lily, "Lily, apa tujuanmu membawa kami kesini?"  
Sraaat! Lily membuka kain penutup nampan yang dibawanya. Ternyata nampan yang Lily bawa berisi 4 bua bulu burung dengan warna yang beragam, dan sebuah kertas putih kecil yang menggantung di ujungnya.  
"Pilihlah salah satu, lalu bacalah pesan yang tertulis di kertas putih itu. Dan jangan biarkan orang lain melihatnya."  
Keempat orang itu menuruti perkataan Lily. Mereka mengambil satu buah bulu dari tangan mungil Lily, lalu memandangi bulu itu dengan heran. Untuk apa ini? Kenapa Jack dan Oz tidak diberi bulu?

"Hihihi! Semoga beruntuuuung~" Pamit Lily.

Keempat orang itu segera berpencar mencari tempat yang aman dan sepi untuk membuka pesan yang menggantung di ujung bulu. Ketika mereka sudah menemukan tempat yang dirasa aman, Gilbert, Elliot, Reo dan Vincent mulai membuka dan membaca pesan itu dengan khusyuk.

"Apaaa?" –Elliot-  
"Yippieeee~" –Vincent-  
"I..ini.." –Gilbert-  
"..." –Reo-

Apa yang telah terjadi dengan empat orang ini? Oh, hanya tuhan yang tahu...

~Back to Ruang Tata Rias~

"Apa ini? Aku tidak suka ini!" Alice protes kepada Sharon yang memoleskan blush on pink di kedua sisi pipi Alice. Meskipun Alice meronta, Sharon tidak menghentikan tangannya untuk terus menggerakkan kuas blush-on di pipi Alice.

Alice sudah tidak tahan lagi dipaksa seperti ini. Ia menepis tangan Sharon dengan kasar, lalu berkata "Sudah kubilang, AKU TIDAK MAU DIDANDANI!" Terpaksa, Sharon menghentikan kegiatan meriasnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa. "Dengar Alice, ini pesta sosialitamu yang pertama..Kau harus tampil secantik mungkin. Terlebih lagi, kau ini seorang tuan putri, dan tokoh utama dalam acara sosialita ini,kan?" Bujuk Alyss. Alice hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan kakaknya. Dia lah tokoh utama acara ini, yang nantinya akan paling banyak mendapat perhatian dari para tamu.

"Begini saja, aku mau dirias asalkan jatah makan dagingku tambah tiga kali lipat? Setuju?" Alice membuat perhitungan. Terpaksa, Lotti, Sharon, dan Alyss mengangguk setuju. Alice ber 'yippie' ria, sementara kakaknya, Lotti dan Alyss saling berpandangan..

'Sepertinya besok pagi persediaan daging di Mansion tinggal setengah..' Batin Lotti dan Alyss bersamaan.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu Ruang Tata Rias.  
Alyss membukakan pintu, dan ia terkejut melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Pria berkacamata!

"Permisi, nona-nona. Saya ingin menemui Tuan Putri Lotti dan Alice Baskerville" Ucap pria berkacamata dengan formalnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si _work-holic_, Liam Runett.  
"Bwahahaha! Liam! Kau tidak perlu sok formal begitu! Konyol!" Lotti tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul bahu Liam. Liam hanya bisa diam dan pasrah, membiarkan tangan Lotti yang terus memukuli bahunya. Alyss, Alice, dan Sharon memandangi Lotti dengan tatapan heran.

"Ha—haha..maaf,maaf..aku kelepasan" Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu, Lotti berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. Liam bernafas lega karena Lotti telah berhenti menyiksanya –memukuli-  
"Liam, apa tujuanmu kesini? Dan..benda apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Sharon penasaran. Ia menunjuk nampan yang Liam bawa.  
"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi..saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Putri Lotti dan Alice Baskerville.." Kata Liam sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lotti dan Alice saling berpandangan.  
Kenapa hanya mereka?

Sama seperti keempat pemuda tadi, Liam membawa mereka berdua ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Alice dan Lotti masih bertanya-tanya, Pertama, untuk apa mereka dibawa ke tempat ini? Kedua, kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang 'digiring' Liam ke sini? Sementara Alyss dan Sharon dibiarkan begitu saja di Ruang Tata Rias? Ketiga, benda apakah yang tersembunyi di balik nampan itu?

SRAT! Liam membuka kain penutup nampan. Akhirnya, satu dari tiga pertanyaan Alice dan Lotti terjawab.

"Ambillah satu dari dua bulu di nampan ini. Lalu, bacalah pesan yang tergantung di ujung bulu. Pastikan hanya anda sendiri yang mengetahui isi dari pesan bulu anda masing-masing." Jelas Liam panjang lebar. Hanya tersedia dua bulu di nampan. Bulu berwarna merah dan yang satunya berwarna hitam. Lotti mengambil warna hitam, sedangkan Alice berwarna merah.  
"Eh, tukeran dong!" Kata Lotti sambil menukar bulunya dengan bulu Alice. Liam dan Alice ber _sweatdrop_ ria, melihat kelakuan Lotti yang _childish_.

Inilah saatnya, Lotti dan Alice mulai membaca pesan yang tergantung di ujung bulu, dan reaksi mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan keempat pemuda di atas.

"Hah?"

"What the hell.."

Liam hanya diam. Ia sudah hafal reaksi orang-orang yang menerima bulu semacam ini. Ada yang senang, terkejut, malu, bahkan kesal.

"Liam, aku tidak mau tahu! Jelaskan sekarang juga, apa maksud dari semua ini?" bentak Lotti sambil men-deathglare Liam. Sayangnya, Liam sudah kebal dengan deathglare apapun. Mau tidak mau, Liam menjelaskan maksud dari semua ini. Sebenarnya tidak boleh dijelaskan kepada siapapun, tapi, Liam membuat pengecualian untuk mereka berdua.

"Itu..."

**TEBECE**

Yippie~ Chapter 4 ke update juga! Nggak nyampe seminggu sejak terupdatenya Chapter ke 3!  
Tapi, fict ini lebih berantakan dari chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya..Shinju buru-buru ngetik soalnya Shinju juga harus ngupdate Alice wa Maid sama secepatnya..akh, Shinju kapok bikin 2 cerita in-progress secara bersamaan -gempor-

Ya udah, kali ini Shinju ga akan banyak curcol, thank's for read and one words, Review? :D


	5. Cause We Are Pandora Family!

_A/N_

Sebelumnya Shinju minta maaf banget kepada pembaca yang udah nungguin fict ini ke-update O_Q  
WARNING! Chapter ini bakalan gaje, abal, kurang deskripsi, monoton, typo and etc. karena Shinju ngepublish fict ini pas mau berangkat sekolah..jadi buru-buru dan nggak sempet di-edit atau dibaca ulang T^T  
Ya udah..mari kita mulai ceritanya 8D

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**WE ARE PANDORA FAMILY!  
**  
Chapter 5: Cause We are Pandora Family!

**ERR!  
**(**E**njoy, **R**ead, and **R**eview!)

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

_Alangkah baiknya, jika sebelum ia dikenal publik..  
Penghuni Mansion ini harus mengenalnya dulu.._

_Benar,kan?_

"Jadi, tuan Glen dan nyonya Lacie memerintahkan kami untuk memberi bulu ini pada kalian yang masih lajang, dan kalian harus mencari orang yang warna bulunya sama dengan yang kalian pegang sekarang. Itulah yang akan menjadi pasangan kalian malam ini." Jelas Liam panjang lebar, sesekali tangan kirinya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Tidak hanya itu, perkataan Liam sukses membuat Lotti dan Alice shock berat.

Mereka saling berpandangan, dan serempak berteriak,

"AYAAAAH! IBUUU! KAMI TIDAK MAUUUUU!"

"KAMI JUGA TIDAK MAU!"

Eh,lho? Ada beberapa suara yang nimbrung di belakang. Rupanya, orang-orang yang mendapat bulu dari Liam dan Lily sedari tadi juga menguping pembicaraan enam mata antara Liam, Lotti, dan Alice. Alhasil, mereka jadi mengetahui dalang dan motif dibalik 'rahasia sebuah bulu'.

"Hei,hei! Ini tidak seburuk yang kalian kira.." Vincent mencoba merubah haluan jalan pikiran teman-temannya yang sudah terlanjur mengatakan 'TIDAK' untuk rencana ini. Namun nihil. Pada akhirnya, Vincent mendapat serangan deathglare bertubi-tubi dari pihak yang menentang pernyataannya barusan.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Lajang itu relatif, tahu! Pokoknya, aku tidak mau ikut hal repot seperti ini." Omel Elliot sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seraya menuturkan teori ke-relatif-an nya. "Aku juga tidak mau disamakan dengan Siti Nurbaya!" Timpal Eida, dan disambut oleh anggukan setuju dari 'korban-korban' rencana Glen dan Lacie tersebut.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Panjang umur. Sesosok pria tinggi bertubuh tegap, berwajah emotion-less, memakai pakaian yang serba hitam, muncul ke alur cerita. "Ayah! Kami masih anak-anak! Aku tidak sudi!" Berontak Alice. Ia menjatuhkan bulu hitam yang dipegangnya itu dengan sengaja.

"Kalau kalian semua tidak mau, malam ini kalian kularang tidur di Mansion." Cetus Glen serayameninggalkan sekelompok remaja 'bandel' yang menentang rencananya. Yang lain hanya diam, masih terkejut dan tidak percaya kalau malam ini mereka tak bisa tidur di dalam mansion, beralaskan king size-bed, bertemankan bantal empuk dan selimut hangat. Oh, apakah Glen marah?

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Glen sudah melarang kita untuk tidur di mansion.." Ucap Alice dengan raut wajah kecewa yang jelas terukir di wajahnya. Terpaksa, niatnya untuk kembali tidur di kamar kesayangan yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 10 tahun sepertinya harus dibatalkan. Ia membayangkan puluhan nyamuk yang akan menyergap tubuhnya dan menghisap keping-keping hemoglobin tubuhnya di luar sana. Belum lagi, udara malam yang dingin.  
Seperti biasa, yang lainnya hanya bisa diam. Bertopang dagu. Sedetik kemudian, Reo mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menjentikkan jari dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau..."

**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY

"Kayu bakar! Kita butuh kayu bakar lebih banyak!"  
"Ikat tali itu di keempat sisi, simpulnya seperti ini..dan jadi!"  
"Terpalnya taruh di atas saja!"

Kayu bakar? Simpul? Terpal? Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan?

**Flashback**

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Glen sudah melarang kita untuk tidur di mansion.."  
"Bagaimana kalau.."  
Yang lainnya refleks menoleh ke arah Reo yang 'sepertinya' telah mendapatkan pencerahan.  
"KITA BERKEMAH DI KEBUN!"

**Flashback, End.**

Pukul 23:45, seluruh pekerjaan dan tugas masing-masing telah terselesaikan. Tenda-tenda sudah terpasang, atribut tidur sudah tersusun rapih, api unggun telah berkobar, memancarkan cahaya oranye menyala yang terpantul di wajah remaja-remaja yang saat ini sedang berkumpul, membuat lingkaran di sekitar api unggun. Hangat, tenteram, bahagia, dan kebersamaan. Empat perasaan itulah yang mengisi ruang hati masing-masing remaja ini.

"Berkemah itu menyenangkan juga! Serasa menyatu dengan alam! Reo, idemu tidak buruk." Puji Elliot sambil menghangatkan telapak tangannya, menikmati kalor yang terpancar dari api unggun. Reo membalas pujian itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

Vincent menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Langit yang penuh dengan taburan bintang-bintang, seperti pasir pantai yang bertaburan di langit. Ia mulai berimajinasi, mencoba melukis garis-garis yang menghubungkan bintang satu dengan bintang lainnya, di dalam hati. Satu-dua konstelasi bintang telah ditemukannya.  
"_Libra, Ursa Major, Ophiucus.._" Vincent menggumamkan nama-nama konstelasi yang ia temukan di langit, dan berhasil menarik perhatian Lotti yang melihat Vincent sedang menyendiri, suatu hal yang tidak biasanya Vincent lakukan. Lotti menyeringai jahil, lalu mendorong bahu Vincent ke samping. Sukses membuat tubuh Vincent jatuh terduduk, dan membuyarkan imajinasinya bersama gugusan bintang. Vincent hanya mengaduh, dan menatap tajam mata Lotti. Ia benci ketika waktu 'berimajinasi' nya diganggu.

Seolah tahu maksud tatapan Vincent, Lotti menjulurkan tangannya, menolong Vincent untuk bangkit.

"Tidak bergabung di api unggun, Vince?"  
Vincent menggeleng, lalu mengambil posisi duduk beralaskan rumput, dan memandang langit sekali lagi.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Vince tanpa memalingkan wajahnya yang menghadap ke langit luas. Tanpa diperintah, Lotti mengambil posisi di sebelah Vincent.  
"Aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan" Ujar Lotti singkat, dan tanpa intonasi.

Hening.

Tak hanya sekedar duduk di samping Vincent, Lotti juga ikut menerawang ke arah langit, meniru apa yang Vincent lakukan. Cahaya gugusan bintang dilangit yang terpantul di kedua iris merah muda milik Lotti seakan-akan menyihirnya. Membuat hatinya damai dan memaksa pita suaranya untuk bergetar.

"When you wish upon a star..makes no different, who you are.."

Sebuah lantunan lagu menembus telinga Vincent, yang dalam hitungan detik mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gugusan bintang di langit.

"Anything your heart desires..will come to you.."

Lantunan lagu itu terus mengalun indah, menggugah hati Vincent untuk mencari sumber melodi indah itu.

"If your heart, is in your dream..No request to extreme."

Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke depan, dan ke belakang. Mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke kiri, dilihatnya Lotti menggerakkan bibirnya, dan lagi..melodi indah nan merdu itu terlantunkan.

"When you wish upon a star, As dreamers do—"

Lotti diam sesaat, seolah menyadari Vincent yang tengah melongo keheranan.

"L-Lotti..kau menyanyi?" Tanya Vincent dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, takjub menyaksikan gadis ini bersenandung merdu.

Lotti terpaku sejenak, mencerna pertanyaan Vincent.

BATS! Refleks, Lotti segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, wajahnya bersemu merah. Rupanya, Lotti pun tak sadar kalau ia telah bernyanyi. A/N: _Teori Author, Perasaan yang damai/bahagia/senang terkadang mendorong manusia untuk bernyanyi tanpa disadari._

"Tak perlu malu begitu, Charlotte. Suaramu ternyata indah juga.. maukah kau menyanyikannya sekali lagi, untukku?" Goda Vincent jahil.  
"Tak ada siaran ulang!" Lotti memandang remeh Vincent, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Cih, dasar Lotti!"

**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY**WEAREPANDORAFAMILY

"Glen? Kau serius?" Tanya Lacie kepada suaminya yang tengah menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela.  
"Aku serius. Rencana kita berjalan lancar. Lihat, betapa bahagianya mereka." Glen menyibak tirai jendela, dan terlihatlah sekumpulan remaja yang tengah berkemah dengan api unggun ditengah-tengahnya. Lacie mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela agar dapat lebih jelas melihat ke arah kebun.  
"Alice cepat beradaptasi,ya..Semoga ini awal yang baik." gumam Lacie senang, diiringi dengan senyum dingin dari Glen.  
Liam yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, mulai menyadari kalau masih banyak para tamu di bawah.

"Tuan Glen..kalau tuan Putri diluar, lantas bagaimana dengan para undangan yang sudah terlanjur datang?" Tanya Liam.

"Soal mereka..Usir saja"

JDEEEEERRR!

Dengan mudahnya Glen berkata seperti itu, sukses membuat Liam tersentak kaget.

"Ta-tapi tuan.."  
"Kubilang usir mereka..Runette"

Ah, kalau sudah begini, Liam tak bisa berkutik lagi. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Liam harus menuruti perintah Glen, mengusir seluruh undangan layaknya mengusir seekor kucing yang hendak mencuri ikan di tudung saji.

* * *

Ujung botol itu mulai berputar cepat, dan berangsur-angsur melambat sehingga berhenti.

"Elliot,kena!" Sahut Alice dengan semangat ketika melihat ujung botol menunjuk ke arah Elliot. Ekspresi kecewa dan terkejut terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda bad-temprament ini. "Truth or dare?" Tawar Gilbert dengan senyum jahilnya. Elliot mendecih kesal, dan berfikir dua kali sebelum akhirnya ia memilih..

"Dare!" Ucapnya penuh antusias.

"Dare-nya nyatain cinta ke Eida segombal mungkin!" Sahut Lotti blak-blakan. Yang lainnya mengiyakan dan tak henti-hentinya berteriak '_Show your love! Show your love!_'

Mau tidak mau..karena ini adalah dare, Elliot harus berpura-pura menyatakan perasaannya kepada Eida. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Eida yang duduk disampingnya, lalu berbisik singkat di telinga Eida..

"Dengar,ya..ini hanya pura-pura."

Eida mengangguk mengerti, meskipun sebesit rasa kecewa menggerayapi hatinya karena ini 'hanya pura-pura'.  
Tapi, apakah Elliot pintar 'menggombal'? Mari kita saksikan..

"Kau sangat cantik seperti bunga, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Ucap Elliot monoton, sementara Eida langsung speechless dan ber-blushing ria. Eh? Blushing?

Padahal sudah diperingatkan kalau ini hanya berpura-pura, namun tetap saja Eida tak bisa mengontrol rasa malunya.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, suara tawa mulai meledak, seolah mengejek Elliot. "Payah! Kurang gombal, tahu!" Cetus Lotti, mewakili pendapat teman-temannya yang ikut menyaksikan Elliot menunaikan 'Dare' nya.

"Makanya..jangan maho-an terus sama Reo!" Ejek Vincent dengan frontalnya. Dan sukses membuat salah satu urat syaraf kepala Elliot menonjol.

"GUA BUKAN MAHO, AUTIS!"  
"GUA BUKAN AUTIS, MAHO!"

Dan, pertengkaran kata-kata antara Vincent dan Elliot pun tak terelakkan. Yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan pertengkaran antara si Autis dan si Maho layaknya Tom and Jerry.

Ah, inilah persahabatan. Penuh tawa dan canda, damai dan kebahagiaan.

Tanpa sadar, bulir air mata kebahagiaan mengalir perlahan di sudut mata Alice di sela-sela tawanya.  
"Hahaha..aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Semuanya, terima kasih, ya!" ujar Alice sambil menyeka setetes air matanya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

Lotti lalu memeluk Alice, adik kesayangannya seraya berkata,  
"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu! _Cause_.."

"_WE ARE PANDORA FAMILY_! YEEAA!" Sahut mereka semua serempak.

Alice tersenyum bahagia. Padahal, belum ada sehari ia kembali ke kampung halamannya, tapi sudah disuguhi dengan momen tak terlupakan seperti ini. Rasanya, ia ingin membatalkan saja studinya di Prancis dan tinggal selama-lamanya di Mansion ini.

'_Kuharap, semuanya terus seperti ini.._'

TEBECE

Yahhi~ Akhirnya ini Fict keupdate juga. Tadinya mau di publish tanggal 10 maret..tapi- Shinju liat fandom PH sepi BANGET, ya udah..untuk meramaikan, akhirnya Shinju ngupdate fict ini lebih cepat.

Next Chapter at 10th April 2011  
Next Schedule: 20th-Update The Night Reaper chap. 2

REVIEW? :3


End file.
